An aircraft brake system may include a park brake. The park brake may prevent the wheels of the aircraft from turning. Existing park brakes may include friction disk which is clamped via a spring between the brake housing and a steel armature plate. The armature plate can be manipulated by providing an electrical current pulse to an electro-magnet and permanent magnet assembly in order to either attract and hold the armature plate away from the friction disk or release the armature plate and clamp the friction disk.